Pulled Into the Hunt
by Ashlyn-Taylor Whitlock
Summary: Edward and Amy are siblings and Dan is their half brother. This is the story about how Edward was pulled into the huntand Amy getting over what Ian did to her. It is placed shortly after 39 Clues: The Sword Theif. EDWARD IS HUMAN... for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Pulled Into the Hunt**

_Chapter 1_

Edward Cahill

I was sitting on the couch in the living room at my friend Emmett's house. I live in Washington now. I was dying to get rid of Aunt Beatrice. I just feel guilty for leaving my little sister and half brother behind. Oh well, at Grace's funeral they chose to go on the hunt. They were heartbroken when I told them I was taking the money. But, it was the perfect way to move away from Beatrice the Bloody. We heard the doorbell and we went to answer it, assuming it was our friend Jasper but, who other than my siblings to show up on the door step.

"Uh… can I help you?" Emmett asked.

They ignored him. "Edward, we need to talk to you." Amy said, like always, in a very serious manner.

"Do you know these kids?" Emmett whispered to me.

"Yeah, they're my brother and sister."

"I can believe that, the girl looks exactly like you."

"Can I talk to them for a minute?"

"Sure." He walked away.

I give them each a hug, "I've missed you guys! What is it you need?"

"Well we sort of need your help. We were in Seattle looking for a clue but the Cobras were chasing us and we got away. But we can't risk getting a hotel room, we also have stay close though. So, we were wondering if maybe we could stay with you." Dan said so fast it took a moment to comprehend.

"Of course you can stay with me. The only problem is I wasn't planning on going home in a little while. But, I can go ask Emmett if you can stay until I leave.

Emmett, of course, said yes and we just sat around and talked for a little while. I noticed my sister seemed a bit upset. So, I asked Dan what was wrong. He told me a story I never would have believed. He said that Amy fell for the Cobra and he broke her heart. Hearing this made me want to hunt him down and take the most gruesome poison and stick in his sister's dart gun and shoot him at least a dozen times with it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note- Sorry for not updating, I have been really busy. It also took me a while to come up with an idea for this chapter. It might be a bit boring, sorry for that. I'm planning for more action in the next chapter.**_

**Pulled Into the Hunt**

_Chapter 2_

Amy Cahill

__I am at Edward's friend Emmett's house. Emmett seems nice, I hope he doesn't notice that I'm not paying attention to what he is talking about. I have that Cobra on my mind. I can't believe that I actually fell for his little lie, if you could even call it little. He KISSED me, I'm sorry if I thought that meant something. It SHOULDhave meant something. I suppose it did mean something, to me, at least.

I'm going to just have to forget about that snake. He is a cruel, lying, stuck-up brat. He is spoiled and evil. And, I now hate him with all my heart, which is something Ian doesn't have.

I think Edward might have noticed that I'm moping. I also saw him having a 'private' conversation with Dan. I think it was about me, but I could be wrong.

I started actually listening to what Emmett is saying, something about a girl named Bella.

"Wait. Who is Bella, again?"

"Edward's girlfriend, did he not tell you guys? I didn't know he was capable of having a conversation without mentioning Bella at lest once or twice."

"Em, do us all a favor and shut up." Edward said jokingly.

"Can't do, Eddie boy. You of all people should know I am a natural motor mouth." Emmett said, insulting himself.

"You're right. I feel bad for Rosalie." Edward replied, and I wondered who Rosalie was but didn't ask.

I wasn't the only one who wondered about who Rosalie was. "Who's Rosalie?" Dan questioned.

"Rose is Emmett's girlfriend."

"Oh." Both Dan and I replied.

"You guys want to leave?" Edward asked us.

"Sure." I replied while Dan just shrugged his shoulders.

Dan Cahill

We are in Edward's Volvo on our way to his house. When we got there, it was huge. Not as big as Grace's or Alistair's, but bigger than what one seventeen-year-old needs. It is three stories with four bedrooms, five bathrooms, two kitchens, one living room, one family room, and two offices. There is a lot of white furniture.

Edward led us up to our temporary bedrooms. Amy's is diagonally across the hall from mine on the second floor. We each set our few things we brought in our rooms, and then met Edward in the living room on the main floor. We talked about things like how the hunt was going for a while. Edward made a comment about how his piano skills would have come in handy while finding the second clue. Before we knew it, it was 12:34 and Amy decided to go to bed. I followed.

Edward Cahill

I went to bed shortly after Amy and Dan. On my way to my bedroom, I heard a strange noise coming from Amy's room. I stayed right outside her doors for a few minutes, listening. After a few seconds, I realized she was crying. I knocked and walked in before I got an answer.

I was right, she was crying. I came and sat on the bed. I pulled her close and waited for her to calm down a bit. Luckily, that wasn't long.

"What's the matter?" I asked already knowing. But, also knowing it will help her.

"I know Dan told you part of the story. I don't know how I fell for his trick. Though, he went pretty far with it. As far as to actually kiss me." This was new to me, I made sound similar to a growl. Amy ignored it. "He really seemed different than I remembered him. I was stupid."

"You were stupid, especially for being such a smart girl. But, that is part of being fourteen." These words came out without me even thinking of them first.  
"Thanks, Edward. You can go to bed, I am about to go to sleep myself."

"Good night, Amy… I love you. Those last three words just slipped out, but I'm glad they did. It's been too long since we said those words to each other.

"Good night. I love you, too." With that, I shut the door and walked across the hall to Dan's room. Just to see him already asleep.

I walked back to my room and thought about my conversation with Amy. I can't believe that Cobra actually kissed her, and I'm pretty sure that was her first kiss. That's something she'll never get back. That made me a tad upset but, overall I was happy. Happy because I have my little brother and sister back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pulled Into the Hunt**

_Chapter 3_

Amy Cahill  


The day in the Korean cave was replaying in my mind, yet again, the only difference was I was asleep this time. This was no dream, though, no, this was a nightmare.

I woke up, screaming on the top of my lungs. It was strange for me to be screaming, I never screamed during nightmares, no matter how horrid they were.

Edward accompanied by Dan ran into my room, with alarmed expressions on their faces.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Don't ever apologize for being scared, especially while you're asleep, sis." Edward really was a great brother, not that Dan isn't. It's just that for things like this, you want comfort from someone who isn't still a child.

I had nothing to reply with so I just looked down at the deep plum comforter on the bed. Both of my brothers sat on my bed and Edward engulfed me in his arms and rubbed my back in a soothing motion, while Dan ran his fingers through my waist-length red-brown hair occasionally even scratching my scalp. Both were shushing me, and I felt safe, comforted, and protected. I loved spending moments like this with my brothers. We were all so dependent on each other, after all, we had no parents to depend on.

It was then that I just let go and sobbed into my big brother's chest for hours. I cried for Ian and my dream, my parents and grandmother, but most of all, I cried for my brothers and I not having a proper family.

After my tears had slowed, I looked up to see both of my brothers with tear tracks on their cheeks. Edward rearranged the tree of us so that he was in the middle and either Dan or I on each side of him with an arm around each of us. It was a comfortable position, I even laid my head on his shoulder. We said nothing, we didn't need to.

We all fell asleep, just lying there like that together.


	4. Author's Note, sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I am deeply sorry about infrequent updates but I have been in the hospital for several months now and only get a chance to work on my stories when my father comes to visit me and brings his laptop as I can't get mine to work. Also, my chapters I had saved on my computer have been deleted accidentally. It will take me quite a while to update but I've been working on it. I plan on updating at least 2 chapters for each of my stories on 01/08/11 and 01/09/11 but please remember that I'm doing my best. I know this is a pathetic excuse and I apologize for that. I also apologize to those of you that thought this was a new chapter. 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note I- Good news, I got the chapter in early. Also, I thought I should notify you all that I will be updating two chapters every two weeks and I will be attempting to make my chapters longer. I know that isn't very much but it's the very best I can do. I hope I can keep this promise. 8D**_

_**Author's Note II- I don't want to sound desperate but the low numbers of reviews have me feeling kinda depressed. If I get more reviews, I will probably be more motivated to raise the amount of chapters I give you to 3 or 4. 8D**_

**Pulled Into the Hunt**

_Chapter 4_

Edward Cahill

My baby sister was so scared. I felt terrible. I knew when her crying got harder, she wasn't just crying about her dream anymore. It broke my heart to see her so upset. Dan and I did our best to comfort her cries, which had made their way into sobs by now. Trying, desperately, to comfort her, I began rubbing her back in what I hoped was a soothing motion. Eventually my own tears started to make their way down my cheeks, as well as Dan.

After Amy's tears began to subside, I rearranged the three of us so I had one of my siblings on each side of me. It was a great position for the three of us, it helped me feel like I really protect them. I watched as both of my younger siblings fell asleep and I followed shortly after.

Amy Cahill

When I awoke in the morning, I was still on the right side of my older brother but he now had a tighter grip on Dan and me. I took a peek at the clock to my right side, it claimed it was 6:24 AM. That was a little late for me but neither of my brothers will want to wake up for a good three hours. _Oh well, I might as well get comfortable, _I thought as a snuggled deeper into Edward's embrace. His grip tightened and made me feel even more protected and comfortable. I drifted back off into a sleep with more unpleasant dream.

Edward Cahill

I woke at 7:36 AM to my little sister's ear-piercing screams...


	6. Dead

NOTE NOT WRITTEN BY AUTHOR- I am sorry to inform all you readers but my sister, Ashlyn-Taylor, has passed away and none of her friends or family are interested in finishing her stories. If anyone is interested in adopting her stories, just PM her account within the next month and I will tell you if you get it or not. After one month though, I will not be getting on to check her FanFiction account for PMs, so be quick. I'm sorry )': 


End file.
